tetakanpemusnahfandomcom_ms-20200214-history
Enchanted garb
Enchanted Garbs Are magically infused clothing, usually with a mind of its own. Infused with magic, it can either boost, weaken or nullify the wearer's abilities. Not everyone who has one are related to Hua Lian. The basic design is derived from the Tai Chi uniform ('Duan Gua") or the typical Mao suit, with heavy modifications. Below are details of the suits and the effects to their wearers. *Evelyn **white chinese suit **gives her physical damage resistance and a little magic resistance. makes her body lighter **tightens itself on eve's body **can conjure items out of her mouth **Sometimes contorts her body (yoga twist) so that she is incapacitated *Shawna **blue silk short sleeved, short pant ao dai with indigo trim **'dumbs down' her electricity conjuring powers **protects her from energy damage **emits a fragrant smell **makes her words unintelligible **saps her energy when she runs (forces her to walk all the time) **boosts her premonition ability **cannot be taken off once worn, only Julia's magic and Miyu's spirit can undo it *Hikari Jinrai **indigo mandarin collared indigo shirt, short sleeved with matching 3/4 pants **grants her true sight, physical strength **boosts her ability to channel power from her sword. **magically appears/reappears on her body **enhances her bust size (fanservice purpose) **Given to her by Azhanie (her mentor) *Ekyn **a red satin chinese dance costume **usually she is drawn to it, then unknowingly wears it, before realizing it cannot be taken off. **makes her body feel hot **more sensitive towards music, dances towards any music heard within earshot **gives her ability to perform dance-like martial art moves **comes with a pair of chinese fans which can be used as weapons **initially made by Venus to turn her into a Doll, but it doesn't work. **takes away her voice - she will be unable to talk or communicate (much to her displeasure) *Kryn / Karen **similar to Ekyn's but pink in colour, made of rubber and has a different kind of chinese buttons. **completely changes her appearance when worn, becomes more beautiful (> bust size, fair skin, big eyes, red lips, shiny black hair) **her voice changes into an accented screechy opera-style voice. **extremely resistant to physical damage and magical damage **gives her Hex powers, Polymorph powers, and physical strength as well as advanced Kenpo / Wing Chun knowledge **one of my favourite characters to draw, haha *Gena (Human Gena) **a high-collared chinoiserie satin pyjamas with spiral buttons. **puts Gena under Ariella's absolute control, makes her follow Ariella's every order. **turns Gena's conversation words into singing words (she doesn't say things, she sings them) - she can use this as an attack too **other than that it doesn't enhance Gena's magical powers which are already powerful (Hex, Magical missile, enchant) *Andrea Dawn **purple, loose fitting chinese pyjamas **actually just regular pyjamas, but Ann enchants it with her own magic. (She's a priestess) **gives her unlimited ammo for her summoning revolver **can help her open portals *Millia and Sarah **orange, 3/4 sleeved chinese suit with a flower pattern **when wearing it, Sarah does not feel any hunger or thirst **enhances Sarah's Psi energy output (less need to concentrate) **not very attractive IMHO *Neve Starjam **Modified chinese pyjamas, light blue with purple trim **highest collar of all (seals her whole neck) **sentient, tightens itself, and sometimes possesses Neve (when Neve does not have the will or courage to do anything) **cannot be taken off (still not taken off until now) **she cannot change her appearance while wearing it eg change hairstyle, wear different shoes, clip nails or wear earrings etc **makes her an empath **also can conjure items from her mouth (usually keys, gems) **Naz Starjam and the people around her does not seem to notice her wearing this garb. **"Nononononono no no.........!!!!" - Neve (when seeing something she doesn't like) Arina Jinrai **first off...she's Shi's wife, which his mother gave as a present on his 18th birthday. (a wife as a present???) **Arina rarely wears it, a silver coloured chinese pyjamas, (in NSGF it's her default costume) **Carina Shinrei tailored it herself and gave it for Arina to wear. **gives Arina keening - useful as she uses jujitsu. She can dodge quickly, disarm armed enemies, steal weapons from enemies' hands and deflect projectiles including bullets Spectre * Green with yellow trim, made of satin *The pants can merge into a long, high slit skirt ("For formal situations.") *Has a 'lockdown' mode, which totally encases her in a coccoon of the same material. Impervious to damage. *Regeneration *When wearing it, she gets really hungry for grass (instead of rice) Jill *Dark blue with golden trim. Seems to be made out of plastic. *Has a 'lockdown' mode, which totally encases her in a coccoon of the same material. *The collar can rise up to her mouth to silence her, while the arms and pant legs can merge into binders which restrict her movement (out of her control) *Sometimes the collar gets too tight, that Jill faints. Miscellaneous One thing about these garbs is, they will not accept anything else on its wearer's body except itself, and any other clothing worn before it are all magically gone, vanished. Everything, shoes, socks, hairpins, undies and all, leaving nothing underneath their garb, and being barefooted.